Facades that Lead to Madness
by Sheshe-AnimeLuver
Summary: Why don't we take life and put in an observant person. And make that observant person able to realize what people's facades in life are. Put a little bit of hard-to-read people and make that the observant person's best friend and add a dash of a mysterious person who might be the observant person's other half. And voila! A recipe to lies and deception will be served up! 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**If you're reading this and, possibly, the note at the bottom of my fanfic that means you're a really considerate person to even read this even though it's unnecessary. If you don't know, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you don't get disappointed.**

**And if you find it bad, I'm really sorry! _ I'm still 13 so don't go crazy on me now. I accept requests from my readers: request of a character they want in the story, or a pairing ('cuz I don't have any in mind), or even a character death (if I can see any important scene for that, but I doubt anyone request stuff like that… Right?).**

**Oh, and just because I put Rin and Len there doesn't mean that they are the pairing for this story because, as I already mentioned, it depends on the readers.**

**Well time to stop rambling and get on with the story. Enjoy!... As much as you can, at least. (Yeah, I'm not that confident in myself, sue me)**

**Rin's POV**

I slowly move towards the place where I completely loathe. A place where you are put to an endless set of challenges to help you get through life. Or so they say. A place commonly known as school. I defiantly sighed as I made way to my destination. It really irks me, being me and all, that I have to go through this for one whole year and the next years to come.

Oh my how rude of me, starting of like that without any introductions as to who I am. For starters, I am Rin Kagene. I go to Yamaha High, is 16 years old and totally hate school. I have short blond hair and always wear my bow. You can say that it's my signature accessory.

Now then as I was saying, I really hate school and yet my parents force me to go. When the school gates came into view I saw two of my best friends standing there, waiting for me.

"Gumi! Lui! I'm here!" I called out, and quickened my pace.

"You never change, do you Rin?" Remarked my green-haired friend.

"What do you expect it's Rin after all." Lui responded.

"I can't believe it's another school year."

"Then expect more to come Rin, 'cause time's not gonna stop for you." Gumi said in an almost unnoticeable hint of sadness. But I brushed it off, it must have been me.

"Guys! Are we going to stand here or are we gonna enter first period?" Lui whined.

"Gumi, we better hurry up and not ruin Mr. Goody-two shoes' record." I chuckled.

"Whatever."

With that remark, we all proceeded into the school hall, where the morning assembly took place. It was boring as usual. It finally ended and we proceeded to our homerooms where we waited for our homeroom advisor. Honestly sitting in a stupid chair is not going to ease boredom but actually make it worse. So I did what normal bored teenagers do, gossip with your friends and copy the summer homework which I failed to do.

"Hey guys!" I called as I approached them.

"Hey there Rin," Lui greeted me, "I know what you're going to say, 'Can I copy your summer homework Lui?'"

"Actually what I was going to say was, 'Can I _please_ copy your homework Lui?' You know I'm a good girl."

"I'll be the judge for that." Lui snorted.

"So, can I?"

"No way. You have to learn how to be responsible Rin" He sighed.

"Come on Lui, you already know what Rin is like. We can't change her. Besides we're her friends, we should help each other." Gumi butted in the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah! I agree with Gumi's statement!"

"No! Gumi is just saying that because she also has to copy from me, yes? And besides, as your _friend_, I'm helping both of you by doing this."

"Well, that's his final statement. Why don't we help each other Rin?"

"Fine by me."

At that, Lui rolled his eyes muttering something to himself, but right now what I need to do is finish my homework. Who puts letters and numbers together anyway? And who needs to know how weather changes? All you need to know is that when it's raining you bring an umbrella and that when it's hot you wear something that's suitable for the temperature.

A few minutes later I was finally finished with my homework, with Gumi's help of course. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already ten minutes past eight. I gave a huff and thought, teachers always scold students for being late even when we have a valid excuse, yet when they're the ones who are late they never give an excuse. They believe that being a teacher is an excuse. How pitiful, yes?

After about a hundred years, a young woman who looks like she was in her late twenties entered the room. I hate to admit it but she actually looks stunning. Even though she's in her twenties, the only thing that is still growing is her chest. I can see all the perverts in class ogling at her hills.

"I apologize for being late class," she started, "there seemed to be a little problem in the office. I am Miss Luka Megurine, your homeroom advisor. I'm the new teacher in the school. I hope that you'll be cooperative through the school year."

She gave a small smile after her introduction and pathetic excuses, I turned my head a little to see all the guys' reactions. As expected, some had a nosebleed, some were blushing, some were taking out cameras and some… let's just say that they have very flexible fingers.

As the chatter in the class increased, I faced to my right and quickly got Gumi's attention, who sits right next to me and Lui's gaze who was in front of Gumi. I gave a signal that meant that we need to meet after school in the usual place. They both gave me a notable nod with their expressions to show how they felt at the moment Gumi with excitement, maybe because of the gossip that will arise because of the new teacher, and Lui with boredom and disgust, and due to my psychic powers, I conclude that his boredom was due to his lack of interest in the homeroom teacher and disgust due to what the reactions of the male population in class were to Ms. Megurine. In return of their nods I faced back to the sight of Ms. Megurine holding a book and figuring out what today's lesson might be. She might seem like a capable person but she's actually clutz, that I can tell.

Only I can tell what people really are. I can tell what's under their facades. Everyone has their own masks and most of the people in this world are so easy to read. Note the key word _most_. I may be perceptive but there are still some people who I find are so difficult to understand. Before I even came to my current school, I didn't even have friends. I was always alone because I didn't want to get involved in more fake people. But on the 3rd day of school, I bumped into two of my classmates who were always beside me and yet I didn't even notice them. It's not like I wanted to anyway. The first few minutes I spent with them just staring at their faces, completely forgetting about apologizing for bumping into them. I was, how do I put this, attracted to them. Not in the way like I have a crush on them! That would be so weird! And plus, I am not bi! I'm totally straight. Back to my story, I was attracted and baffled at the same time. I could read people like open books even with just one glance and yet these two… They're like locked chests. Not spilling their secrets until a key is found or if you force them to open. I then made two classifications of people, a mask and a chest. A 'mask' is referred to people who are easily read. For example, people who put up a brave front to hide their weak selves. Or maybe a person who plays with other people's feelings because of their own sorrowful past. The marks on a person's mask may be ordinary or rare, but I'll save that for later.I already explained what the people who I refer to as 'chests' are, and the only two I know are Lui and Gumi. That's the only reason we are best friends, because of my fascination. The classification of people was created on the day we became friends. Both of them don't know this side of me though, they only know the things that they need to know and I only know what I need to know about them. You might be thinking now that our friendship is fake or will not last long because of all the secrecy amongst each other. But I think the opposite, I think that our friendship is the only thing that may be close to a real relationship amongst friends. That is because all the 'peers' or 'groupies' around us are all masks. The people within their group don't even realize that the people they refer to as 'friends' are all fake, even they themselves are fake. It's pitiful don't you think?

Well then, this is the point where I end my narration of my thoughts and points of views about the people around me. It's shameful to say that I have two best friends whom I can't openly read. Then again, that's what makes this game fun. What game you might ask? The game which I call, Facade. The rules: slowly strip off everyone's façade and use this knowledge to my advantage. Though it's still not clear as to why I'm playing this game, I think I might enjoy this. And I enjoy the feeling of learning other people's darkest secrets and using it against them, as they did against me… I'll soon find the real reason as to why I'm playing this game of mine, not just my little goal of using the future knowledge I may gain. But until I do, I'm going to build my little empire filled with broken and trampled masks. And I hope that you'll be with me until the end. You will be, won't you? Hehehehe… And just for you, I'll give you a little piece of information about myself. You see I don't just observe people and turn a blind eye to myself, no I would never. It's like saying that others are poor and yet you yourself is the one who can't afford three meals a day. I can see what façade I have on, and I know that I'm one of the few chests. Let me tell you then that… I don't have just one.

**Phew! And that there is done! I really appreciate the people who had time to spare on reading this. I hope you leave a review. It will surely make me happy and might give me enough motivation to update a lot faster for my dear readers. If I have any. But I'm sure I do! Please review if you have any advice for me, I'll do my best to improve as a writer so please don't hesitate to give any critisms.**

**I guess that's all I have to say… Don't forget! Review or add this story to your favorites! You will put a huge smile on my face if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive! Shocking, no? (*o*) Anyway, sorry for the boring chapter one and this boring chapter two. And for the PMs which are still in need of replies. I'm such a horrible person, I admit that. Never mind my ranting, on to the story.**

**=======MADEMYOWNLINEBREAK=======**

**Rin's POV**

Class finally began after Ms. Megurine decided to let everyone introduce themselves first. I guess that was the only thing she could think of. Seriously, she's supposed to be a teacher yet she doesn't even prepare a lesson or something, not that I like having class. I'm just irked that she's openly showing how useless she is.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I groggily looked up and saw Ms. Megurine smiling at me. To others it may look like she was not bothered at all but in reality, she is actually annoyed by me not paying any attention. If it wasn't for my self-control I would've said a remark that would make her quit being a teacher. Permanently. But then again, I have plans for her in the near future.

"Rin," Ms. Megurine began, "I know that you are a teenager and that teenagers may have the tendency to stay up at night but that doesn't mean that you can sleep during class." She finished with a smile that had an underlying meaning, 'Get it you little piece of-'

"Yes Ms. Megurine." I replied. That was supposed to be the only response for her to leave me alone but then I had an idea that was too good to resist.

"Ummm, Ms. Megurine? If you don't mind me asking but… aren't you in your twenties Ma'am? So you would know what it's like right? Or are you accepting the fact that you're getting old?"

At that the class erupted into a fit of laughter and a few remarks here and there. Our teacher looked at me with a face that would've made people wet their pants and I'm sure that if the others were not busy laughing, that would've changed their view of her. In return for her glare I smiled and mouthed, 'It's not over yet.'

She didn't even give any reaction. She just headed to the front and banged her fists on the table to capture everyone's attention. Everyone stopped laughing but I can still see a few snickering here and there. Okay then, current score: Boobies-0 / Rin-1.

Clearing her throat she announced, "Class, I want you to call Ms. Luka. Not Ms. Megurine. I am still very young and do not wish to give the impression of an old person. Do you agree?"

She gave one her fake smiles again and the class droned on a yes.

After an excruciating 1st and 2nd period, my favourite subject came at last. Lunch. Usually, 2nd period ends at 11:45 and 3rd period starts at 1:00 but because of our homeroom teacher who I dub, 'Ice Queen who only has big boobs', we finished 10 minutes past 12:00. If I wasn't so hungry (and lazy) I would've complained to the principal about this. I'll do that later, but for now my stomach is my highest priority.

First I'll tell you why lunch is my favourite subject, but I'm sure all of you would know why. If you'd ask me what the menu was for today I'd say none, why? Because I ate them all. Yup. Perfect scores all the time. Anyway, after meeting up with Gumi and Lui, we headed to the cafeteria. And as you would expect people were fighting to get their own food. I swear, if the school doesn't do anything about the stock of food around school, there will be students who'll be as thin as a stick.

I turned to Gumi and Lui and asked them, "All right soldiers, what will our plan to breach enemy lines be for today?" To set the atmosphere, I stood in a straight posture and placed my hands on my hips. All accompanied with a serious look. We always do this and they always play along with me. It's very amusing, I might add.

Gumi was the first to speak, "General, I propose that for today we do a direct attack on the first row of enemy lines." To finish it off, she gave a mock salute.

"Hmmm, that is a good plan but I think that we will be pushed against the enemies if we attack all at once. Any suggestions Admiral Lui?"

Lui propped his right arm on his left and held his chin, in a sort of thinking pose. He does that but I already knew that he had a plan in mind.

"General, I think that a direct attack is very effective for the situation but instead of attacking all at once, we will send in Admiral Gumi first to clear the way and I will follow suit creating a path for you."

I nodded my head, "That sounds perfect. Proceed with phase one. Admiral Gumi?" I turned my head to Gumi's direction and she gave a smile.

She pushed on first clearing people then held them back for Lui and he did the same to the people who weren't held back by Gumi. I then rushed to the path they cleared for me and pushed people aside using my elbows. The people in the front were bigger, bulkier and had more muscle (and stench, the stinky one) than me, but I had no difficulty continuing through.

Finally, I pushed someone who was right in front of me and got in front. I grabbed three pieces of bread, two cups of fresh salad and a ham sandwich. I got out of the crowd and went to the cash register to meet up with Gumi and Lui and to pay for the hard-earned lunch.

Goods in hand, I spotted my two subordinates by the cafeteria doors. After literally skipping to them and then breaking into a run when I passed them, I made my way to the school mini-park.

The school's structure is kind of shaped like a huge and blocky 'U' facing the sky. On both sides of the school are buildings which look like blocky 'L's facing the sky. There are also similar shaped buildings facing them like a mirror that completes the school's area. If you can imagine how that looks like, then you will realize that if two 'U's face each other then they make a square shaped space in between and has two pathways (the one on the left and right ends). Just cover it with a layer of green grass and place a pathway and some flower beds here and there. Oh yeah, one part of the mini-park is dedicated to growing trees, which has been there since forever that the trees are now big enough to be climbed on by at least 7 people at the same time.

I ran into the school forest and made a sharp turn to my left. After passing about 10 trees, I reached one that appeared to be bigger compared to the others. This was the first tree planted here that gave the start to the idea of making a place filled only with trees. When I finished climbing the tree with the bag of lunch clenched in my mouth, I cupped my hands and shouted, "You lose Gumi! Lui! You have to treat me to ramen and a few oranges!"

"We don't think so."

I wasn't expecting that, so I jumped and almost dropped the food. Almost. Why waste a perfectly good meal?

I turned my head to see Gumi leaning and Lui sitting on a branch than the one I was sitting on.

"Eeeehhhh?! When did you-"But I never got to finish my sentence as I was cut off by a complaining stomach. Wait make that two. Scratch that, three.

"What took so long Rin? We got here ages ago!" Gumi exclaimed in an overly dramatic way.

"How did you guys get here first? I thought that I had a head start…" But my words trailed off as I tried to think of the possible routes they could have taken.

"Hmmm…..That'll be for another day. For now let's focus on lunch." Lui said finally joining in the conversation.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I passed the bag of goods. Shifting my position a bit, I settled comfortably on the branch I was currently on and proceeded to attack my simple delicacies. We constantly jumped from one subject to another as lunch dragged on and after filling our stomachs, lazed around until I spoke up.

"What do you think of the new teacher guys?"

I allowed my eyes to pass over their location and saw that they had blank stares. I closed my eyes and listened to their answer.

Gumi was the first to speak up, "I think she's just a weakling."

I suppose that if there were any people around who heard that statement they'll instantly think about physical attributes. If there were (which I hope is not true), they would never have thought what we meant unless we told them. Or if they have sharp spying and deduction skills.

I slightly nodded my head as I gave a 'hn'. What I heard next was Lui giving a snort, "You shouldn't be so quick to decide that Gumi. After all, she's only been around for a few hours."

I knew that was true so I stretched my arms and jumped down the tree- with both of my closest friends following suit. I straightened my skirt and turned to face them with what I think was a smile that seemed too friendly to be genuine.

"So guys… What do you think should we do with our new toy? I hope it lasts longer than the others."

**======OMYGOSHIT'SALINEBREAK======**

**And that's that. I think it's about time to get things rolling since I don't like to drag the boring parts of the story. Well expect that chapter three will have exciting twists and turns (if there's room for any). Don't forget to review!**


End file.
